1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shielded electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the remarkable progress of the microcomputer and other similar types of electronic equipment which depend upon the amplification and processing of low amplitude data signals and the increase in the demand for such equipment, there are many multi-contact electrical connectors in use for interconnecting the microcomputer or other equipment with signal input/output terminals. However, as is well known, equipment of this kind is oftentimes vulnerable to noise signals (such as EMI and EMP interference) which can produce errors in the processing of the low amplitude data signals. Thus, any noise signals that are picked up by an electrical connector used in such systems can become troublesome. Therefore, in the past, for example as shown in the perspective view of FIGS. 1A and 1B of the accompanying drawings (both figures being designated as depicting prior art) one of the connectors, e.g., the upper body portion of male connector 1, is covered with a metal shell 2 and a small diameter electrically conductive grounding wire 3 is used to connect the shell through the agency of a fastening screw 6, to the metal panel 5 for grounding the shell to the panel. The male connector 1 is shown mated with the female connector 4 which is in turn mounted on the metal panel 5. The contacts within the female connector 4 which mate with contacts carried by male connector 1 are provided with some form of wire termination tails, such as pin 7.
However, as tests have shown, because the above-mentioned grounding wire 3 itself acts to pick up noise signals, the shielding provided by the metal shell 2 is not completely effective. Also, the grounding wire 3 must be connected or disconnected to and from either the metal panel 5 or the shell 2 each time the female and male connectors are mated or unmated. Because of this, the mating and unmating operations become cumbersome. Additionally, because the grounding wire is exposed outside the connector, it may disturb the aesthetic design harmony of the equipment of which the panel is a part.